


you mean the whole wide world to me

by antinyettetopaz



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz
Summary: Nicole is a preschool teacher, and, because of that, she hates Baby Shark. And, not only her two-year-old daughter loves it, but also does Waverly.Nicole might change her mind about it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	you mean the whole wide world to me

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came up from a very random picture of dom with a little girl at a con where she's so happy and kat is sitting right next to her and her eyes look like they're begging for someone to get her out of there so my mind went places i'm sorry in advance (or not) well hehe enjoy!!

Nicole turned around and closed her eyes to pretend she didn’t see the mess on the table. And worse: that Waverly was involved.

She had been on her feet all day. No one tells you how hard it actually is to be a preschool teacher. There are days where she leaves her classroom, at 2:30PM simply mesmerized and with the thought that she was born for the job, when on others she has to deal with kids throwing pieces of fruit at other kids while trying to calm a crying child. Now Nicole wish she had known this piece of information before she started the process to get her CDA credential. The job had its struggles, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. She loved those kids and she was ready to fight whoever meant to cause them harm.

She took a deep breath and grabbed a napkin next from the salt and pepper and walked towards the table. She just knew those tomato sauce stains wouldn’t come out easily.

“I’m sorry, mama. Plate slipped.” Her sticky fingers were pointing to the mess she had just made a few seconds ago, while Waverly sneakily snuck out.

“I see you, miss.” Nicole said without looking at Waverly, who smiled out of a reflex of someone who had been caught.

“I’m just going to prepare a bath for her! It’s not like I’m escaping from you or anything.” Waverly’s voice started to sound muffled as she walked farther into the house.

“Yeah, as if I believed it.” Nicole whispered to herself. She wasn’t mad at Waverly. Look at her. How could she? “Mommy thinks I’m stupid. She thinks I didn’t see you both playing with the meatballs.”

“Mommy playing?”

Nicole turned her head to face her daughter, tomato sauce all over her cheeks and on her shirt, the letters forming _“I have the best moms in the world!” _and the little rainbow on the top. Her curly locks were falling gently right below her shoulder line, and her light green eyes seemed to be smiling at her. If Nicole was ever mad at her for a little sauce on a white table, she didn’t remember it.

The noise of running water falling into the bathtub could be heard if you really paid attention to it.

“Yeah, baby. You and mommy.”

“Me, no. Mommy.” Octavia shook her head and her index finger up with that pre laughter smile on her face.

“Okay, just mommy then.” Nicole tickled her ribs lightly, making the two-year-old squirm in her high chair. She placed a kiss on top of her head before she took the plate in her hands. “Do you want more?”

Octavia shook her hands in circular movements on each side of her head to let her know she was done, just like Nicole had taught her. “All done?”

“All done.” Octavia repeated in her own babyish, broken English. When Nicole tried to take her water bottle too, she heard Octavia whine and hold it in place. “My water. Mama, my water.”

“I know it’s yours, baby girl. Do you want some more water?” Nicole asked and Octavia nodded frantically.

“Nicole?” Waverly yelled from the bathroom somewhere. “The water is good now. Can you bring her, please?”

“Mommy calling?” The girl asked handing Nicole her water bottle. “Done.”

“Yeah, mommy is calling. You’re going to take a bath with mommy. Nice and fresh.”

Nicole watched her daughter’s face lit up as soon as the word bath came out of her mouth. That girl loved water, a fish itself.

And even more so because of that damn shark.

“Baby _shak_!” The little girl threw her hands up in the air, legs bouncing up and down on the high chair.

She turned her head to the side and started laughing. Nicole didn’t understand at first, but then the image of Waverly walking back into the kitchen very slowly with both her hands together on top of her head like a shark fin and the most beautiful smile on her face, the one that made the crinkles on her nose and eyes appear. Nicole couldn’t help but to smile too.

“Let’s go with mommy,” Waverly happily said, as she unfastened the belt holding Octavia to the chair, and then taking her in her arms. Waverly placed a kiss on her cheek before she turned to Nicole. “Can you prepare her bed, please?”

“Sure, babe.” She smiled. “Which one do you want today? The star, the turtle or the moon?”

Preparing Octavia’s bed consisted of closing the curtains, placing her blanket right above her pillow and, of course, they couldn’t forget her plush black little cat, which Octavia kindly referred to as Boo boo. They would turn the lamp on, the one with holes shaped into animals or space objects and turn on the speakers with her lullabies. After, both of them would sing _You Are My Sunshine _until she fell asleep with a kiss on each cheek from each one of them.

“_Moo!_”

“Moon it is, then. Now go with mommy and mama will be right there, okay?” Nicole asked, wiping for the last time that same spot on the table.

Waverly walked away, humming to Baby Shark’s rhythm as Octavia giggled along. The bathroom door shut partially and Nicole could hear Waverly talking to her daughter as she undressed the girl. If the splatter sounds were of any indication, the girl was enjoying herself.

Nicole organized the room just like Octavia liked it. Lights with shades of pink, purple and light blue were reflecting on the white wall. The speakers had the Johnny Cash’s song ukulele solo version on very quietly, as a background music only. The smell of baby powder was bringing the vibe they needed for the little girl to fall asleep. Over the sound of the Hawaiian instrument, you could hear Waverly and the little girl singing baby shark and, judging by the buzzing distorted sound coming from the bathroom, Octavia had her shark toy in hands too.

It didn’t take more than ten minutes for Nicole to hear the water sounds stopping and her wife almost begging her daughter to come out of the bathtub.

“Babe, if you’re okay I’m going to take a shower.” Nicole said loudly from behind the closed bathroom door. Waverly opened the door enough so Nicole could see them inside and Waverly could give her a smile.

“We’re good, babe. You can go. I’ll just put her to sleep.”

“Okay,” she smiled and opened the door wider. The image of her daughter completely wrapped up in her towel, with that rabbit hoodie with tiny ears on, made her heart explode three times in the last ten seconds. She bent down so she could be the same height as Octavia. “Be nice to mommy, okay? You need to sleep now.”

“Me no sleep. Mama sleep.”

“Yes, young lady, you are going to sleep. It’s almost past your bedtime.”

“Boo boo?”

“Mama put Boo boo on your bed too, don’t worry. Goodnight, baby girl. I love you!” Nicole placed a kiss on her cheek and put her into an embrace, in which the little girl let herself dive into.

“I _wove _you, mama!”

The bedroom was all set, so Nicole headed out to their bathroom to take a shower herself.

“Mommy will lay down with you until you fall asleep, okay?” Nicole heard Waverly taking to a very whiny and tired girl as they walked into Octavia’s bedroom, right next to theirs.

The house was very silent and, even though the shower did make a little bit of noise when it was turned on, she could hear Waverly’s muffled voice as she added lyrics to the song playing in her daughter’s bedroom. Then, she could hear Waverly talking to Octavia, going through everything they had to do before she was tucked in bed, like she did every single day. A warm feeling filled Nicole’s chest. She couldn’t believe that was her life and she never, ever, would trade it for anything. She couldn’t see herself living another life than that one.

When she got out of the shower, the house was weirdly silent. Usually, after they had put Octavia to bed, Nicole could hear Waverly talking to herself or just rambling about her day to Nicole from wherever she was in the house. Today, not a single noise could be heard.

_Maybe she’s quiet to make Octavia sleep faster. She knows she gets hyped up when she hears our voices when she doesn’t completely fall asleep. Why is she so reluctant to go to bed today? She isn’t usually like this. I bet Waverly gave her candy before dinner..._

Nicole put on the first t-shirt and shorts she saw, quickly brushed her hair and went to check on her family. No humming coming from Octavia’s room. No sound of footsteps or things being moved around.

Very gently, Nicole opened the door to her daughter’s room and was greeted with the image of Waverly laying down on Octavia’s bed, chest rising up and down slowly as she dove into a very heavy sleep.

“Mommy sleep.” Octavia, who was sat on the bed with her little hand on her mother’s hair, whispered when she saw her mother’s silhouette appear on the door gap. With her other hand, she took a finger up to her mouth. “Shhh.”

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling. She shook her head and entered the room. Octavia threw her little arms in the air, asking to go up to Nicole’s arms.

“Come on, baby girl, let’s sleep with mama.”

“And mommy?” She asked, looking down at her mother, her index finger pointing as well.

“She can join us later.”

As Nicole walked out of the room, Octavia laid her head down on her shoulder, holding her stuffed animal closer to her body, and whispered, “night, mommy,” as her free hand waved her goodbye. Nicole only wished Waverly was awake to see that.


End file.
